This invention is directed to a game racquet which can be used to propel and to catch a ball, generally a ball which is propelled from a similar racquet. In playing the game, one player propels a ball from his racquet and the other player attempts to catch the ball in the net of his racquet.
The novel racquet of this invention is equipped with a net having a pocket which holds the ball while the net is being stretched until the ball is propelled. The net is mounted to the frame of the racquet so that the net can be stretched and then released to propel the ball from the pocket. The ball which is used is preferably a soft foam type ball although other and harder types of balls may be used especially by players who have developed advanced skills in playing this game.
Preferably, the ball propelling net is formed of an elastic material such as stretchable cards so that the net can be stretched and released to propel the ball. Alternately, the net can be formed of an inelastic material which is elastically mounted to the frame so, in effect, that the net can be stretched and released to propel a ball.
Another feature of this invention is the provision of an inner net which is formed of a much finer mesh than the outer net and is non-elastic. The inner net performs the function of preventing a caught ball from passing through the cords of the outer net and also prevents the caught ball from bouncing out of the outer net.
In another aspect of this invention, a support which engages the forearm of a player is pivotally attached to the frame. The purpose of the support is to prevent the racquet frame from being pulled backwards as the net is stretched by the player to propel the ball.
In another unique aspect of the invention, the frame support is pivotally mounted to the racquet so that it can be folded up against the frame of the racquet for compact storage and shipment.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be found in the following specification, claims, and drawings.